


My Place or Yours?

by andyrocks2020



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Arguments, F/M, Reconciled Relationships, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyrocks2020/pseuds/andyrocks2020
Summary: This story takes place after the events of season 5 of Chicago Med.
Relationships: Crockett Marcel/ Natalie Manning, Ethan Choi/April Sexton
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	1. A Pleasure to Meet You

Ethan was late to work again. This had become a regular occurrence. He would stay up at night replaying where him and April went wrong over and over again until he eventually would fall asleep. Even then she consumed his dreams. Then the depression made it difficult to get out of bed come morning. He knew deep down inside he still loved her, but his anger and pride currently ranked above that love. He hadn’t spoken to her for 5 months regarding anything other than work. Hell, they hadn’t even made eye contact within that time. He had shut down her attempts to speak to him until she eventually just stopped trying. He couldn’t admit to himself how disappointed he was when she did stop trying. It some how managed to anger him even more.

He sped into the parking lot and parked way too close to the car next to the only spot he could find. 

“Damn it!” 

He was so close to the car on his driver’s side he could not open the door. He glared in his rearview mirror and several cars were behind him waiting for someone else to pull out of a spot. Pulling out and repositioning the car was not an option. No time. He had provided almost every excuse in the book to Ms. Goodwin for his tardiness and though she was patient, he knew that patience would soon be wearing thin. He recognized the car he parked too closely to, it was Will’s. Will wouldn’t mind. Ethan turned off the car and hopped over to the passenger seat and pushed open the door. The loud sound of metal colliding commanded his attention. The person parked to the right of his car had opened their door simultaneously hitting Ethan’s passenger door with their own. 

“Could this day get any worse despite just beginning?” 

Ethan exited the car highly annoyed assessing the door for damage. Fortunately, it sounded worse than it looked. Scratched, but not dented. 

A female’s voice greeted him, “My goodness, I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you open your door!”

Ethan responded without looking away from the car with his back to the woman, “It’s okay. I didn’t see you in your car. I guess we can call it even as far as insurance goes.”

He turned around to look at her car door and there stood a gorgeous woman in a fitted, expensive white pant suit with a low cut black lace camisole. She was tall, probably 5’9, as she matched Ethan’s 5’11 frame with her heels. She was biracial, with long, think, wavy, dark hair. She was stand-out in a crowd beautiful; Victoria Secret model looks, like a Selita Ebanks or Lais Ribeiro, but had a warmth and friendliness to her that made her seem welcoming. 

“What a morning! I’m late, it’s my first day working at this hospital and I have no clue where I’m going. Now I’ve damaged our cars.” 

Ethan was surprised at his excitement at the prospect that they may see each other more often because she had indicated she would be working there. His stoic expression softened as they spoke, but he concealed his giddiness well. 

“Where are you going? I can take you where you need to go. I’m also late, what’s a few more minutes?”

She let out a sigh of relief and expressed her gratitude. “I’m looking for a Sharon Goodwin. I’m a medical device sales representative so I’ll be training her son, and working with her and the physicians.” 

She glanced at his name badge as she spoke also slightly hopeful he would be one of them. He was handsome, but she could already tell he was overly serious and a total alpha male. She would make it her personal mission to get him to warm up before she got to to Ms. Goodwin’s office. They walked side by side into the hospital and had managed to cover a lot of ground within that 15-minute time period. Her name was Adrianne Johnston. Ethan had learned she was born and raised in Chicago, but had left the state of Illinois when she was accepted to medical school. She eventually took more of an interest in the business component and ended up in medical device sales. She grew tired of where she was and recently decided to return to Chicago after being away 13 years. Single. No children. They reached the outside of Ms. Goodwin’s office.

“Well, Ethan, it was a pleasure to meet you,” she extended her hand. 

Ethan did not want the conversation to end. “I’ll give you my number. Maybe we can grab dinner or a drink sometime?”

She smiled, “I’d like that. Kind of lost touch with everyone I knew here.” 

They exchanged numbers then she entered Ms. Goodwin’s office. Ethan had not felt this excitement since he and April first started dating. However, deep down he knew it was going to be difficult to replace April in his mind and heart, despite how perfect Adrienne appeared. He rubbed his face and sighed. He needed to shift his focus to work and the issues that awaited him there. He had to dig deep to muster up a tolerance to face Crockett. Even worse, facing April. No matter how many months passed, it never became any easier.


	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crockett has been spending time with Natalie and they have become close friends. Natalie has developed a little crush but hasn’t acted in it.

“Dr. Manning! How about that game the other night?”

Crockett walked faster to catch the elevator Natalie had just stepped into. The elevator door closed behind them. Natalie smiled playfully, “I told you, I’m not into football, but that gumbo you made was worth sitting through the game.” 

The elevator door opened and April stood there waiting to enter.

“Hey April! How’s your morning?” 

Natalie attempted to neutralize the awkwardness of the situation for her two friends. Everyone had known what went down between Crockett, Ethan, and April. Crockett and April’s reputations had taken quite the blow. However, it bothered April far more than it had Crockett. April and Crockett were cordial and continued to work well together despite all that had occurred. They had put that meaningless attraction behind them. Crockett was careful to contain his flirtatious behavior directed toward April, but still would engage in polite conversation. He had felt bad that Ethan and April’s relationship ended on such bad terms, especially because before the secret of the kiss was revealed, he had genuinely liked both April and Ethan. April would reciprocate polite conversation, but it was hard for her to genuinely like Crockett. It wasn’t his fault. It was hers. Everytime she looked at him, she was reminded of the mistake she made that cost her Ethan’s love. It had been 5 months since he even looked at her and it hurt. It hurt badly. She tried her best to a avoid crossing paths with Ethan. She also tried her best not to be seen engaging with Crockett infront of him either because she hated the dirty look he would shoot their way if he did. April was lost in thought until Crockett’s voice interrupted.

“See you in the hybrid OR, nurse Sexton. Dr. Manning, you still down for Molly’s tonight, around 9?” 

Natalie shook her head yes as Crockett exited the elevator.

“So...you and Crockett?” April said with a flirtatious smile. She was genuinely happy for her friend. No jealous feelings between Natalie’s and Crockett’s friendship. Relationship. Whatever it was. April had noticed they had been spending quite a bit of time together lately and Natalie seemed pretty smiley in the last month.

“We are just friends,” Natalie said bashfully looking down at the ground. “We kissed once, but it was a little awkward. He had a lot to drink. In fact, he always seems to have a lot to drink. If I’m being honest, I worry about him. He covers up some obvious hurt with confidence, women and booze. I like him. I think eventually he will open up to me. I think deep down, he is a good person. It just wouldn’t be wise of me to pursue something right now with someone so...broken.” 

April snickered, “Broken? I think the last word I would use to describe Crockett Marcel is “broken”.

Natalie had forgotten for a brief second that she was the only one who knew Crockett’s secret. The very secret that had indeed broken him. He lost his baby to leukemia. She hadn’t dare bring it up again since the evening she had saved him from being arrested. They could talk for hours about sports, theories on relationships, about medicine, but Crockett never let the conversation veer to his past. That was why she couldn’t let her feelings move past an innocent crush.


	3. Stay With Me

Molly’s was packed. Natalie checked her watch. Crockett was 20 minutes late. She would give him ten more minutes, then she was out. Crockett came in and hopped in the seat across from Natalie. His eyes were red and he smelled faintly of cologne and burbon. He had already been drinking before even arriving to Molly’s.

“I see you have started early, Crockett,” Natalie stated a little concerned.

“I had a few drinks in the dr’s lounge with Will.

“Do you think it’s wise to drink at work?” 

Crockett rolled his eyes playfully. “We were off the clock. Will had a bad day. I offered him a drink or two. Or four.” He chuckled. 

Natalie did little to hide how annoyed she was. How can someone so brilliant be so stupid? 

“Well, I’m going to head out. I’ll drive you home.” 

“Come on, Nat! Have a little fun, darlin’!”

She stood up with an expression that told him she meant business. She grabbed his elbow and he stood.

She got him to the door of his apartment steering him by her shoulders. She dug through his pocket for his keys. He was drunk, but lucid enough to know that look on her face. Disappointment. He was no stranger to seeing that look. He was so grateful to have Natalie in his corner. She had seen the good in him when no one else had. Natalie set high expectations for him even when he didn’t for himself. They had not seen eye to eye in the beginning. The sight of her had initially annoyed him and he knew the feeling had been mutual. It was not an instant physical attraction like it had been with April. He hadn’t noticed until these last couple months just how pretty Dr. Manning actually was and how important her friendship had become to him. Crockett apologized to her as she sat him on the couch.

“I’m sorry, Nat. I really am. I always manage to fuck everything up.”

She signed sympathetically and sat next to him. 

“Crockett, I know what you have been through and I can’t even imagine losing my child. I know making friends at work hasn’t been easy for you either. However, I think you need help. You need to talk to Dr. Charles, or someone. You cannot continue to engage in this self destructive behavior. It’s going to eventually cost you your job.” 

Tears rolled down Crockett’s cheeks as he stared straight ahead with a stoic expression. Natalie had never seen this side to Crockett, she had caught a brief glimpse when she had confessed she knew his secret, but he hid his emotions pretty well. He had never worn his sadness to this degree. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Natalie ask softly placing her hand on his knee. 

Crockett paused momentarily then begin, “I miss my daughter. I miss her every single day. It would have been her seventh birthday next week. I have to drink just to get through the days. I let Harper down. I let my wife down. Today was our anniversary.”

“Your wife?” 

Natalie was surprised. She had never given much thought to the circumstances of Harper’s mother. She couldn’t picture Crockett a husband. But then again, she hadn’t pictured him a father either before Dr. Moody told Natalie about Harper. He was full of surprises. 

Crockett fought back tears “Yeah. I was married. Technically, I am still married. She was my everything. Until Harper came and then they were my everything. Just when I thought things couldn’t get any better, Harper got sick. Things just got worse until Harper...passed...then all I did was drink. Drink to the point that the days became a blur. I would work and drink and drink and work. I would go days without seeing my wife. I couldn’t look at her without seeing my daughter. It was just too much. My wife needed me and I wasn’t there. I would work a 20 hour shift at the ER followed by a four hour shift at the local bar. I’d make sure my wife had already cried herself to sleep before I would come home. 

Natalie felt horrible. She too had lost a spouse and it was torture. 

“Where is she now?”

“She finally ended up leaving a note on the table with her telling me she was leaving me. I haven’t seen her since. She changed her number, deleted social media accounts, and quit her job.” 

His head was in his hands now as he sat hunched over crying. The soft sounds of his sobs broke Natalie’s heart. She embraced him resting her head on his back. He cried for a few minutes longer, before lifting his head and pulling himself together. 

“Thank you Natalie.” Crockett smiled faintly and turned to meet eyes with her. “You have always been here for me. Thank you for seeing past all the bullshit.” 

He wondered if he could ever love Natalie, or anyone for that matter, like he had loved his wife. 

Natalie rested her forehead against his closing her eyes. With her hands around his face. Crockett hands shifted from his lap to above her knees. Natalie slowly opened her eyes and inhaled deeply. Crockett stared into her eyes for a moment before leaning in to kiss her briefly before retracting a few inches from her face. She could feel his warm breath on her face. The smell off burbon diminished. The alcohol was wearing off but he was still drunk with sorrow. Natalie knew it was a bad idea and he was in a vulnerable place, however, she didn’t know how to stop it. Strangely enough, she did not want to stop it. She felt so connected to Crockett in this very moment and she could read it in his eyes that the feeling was reciprocated. He leaned in to kiss her again, this time longer and with tongue. Her hand moved from his face to the back of his neck while the other grabbed a fistful of his thick, silky hair. His kiss became forceful, lustful. He pushed his body toward her causing if her to lean back on the couch until she was on her back. He climbed on top of her. His hands began to wonder, examining all parts of her body as he kissed her. She felt both his hands move under her shirt removing it over her head. Natalie did the same to him, running her hands down his pecks to the button of his jeans. She fumbled with his button and fly. She slid his pants and boxers down just above his knees. She could feel his stiffness against the inside of her thigh through her jeans. He grabbed the back of her jeans and pulled them down without unbuttoning them lowering them down her legs taking her shoes off with them. He once again repositioned himself on top of her. He met eyes with her before he forcefully pushed himself into her. Natalie moaned in surprise. She wrapped her legs tightly around his chiseled waist. Crockett pinned her hands above her head as he pushed into her. Faster and harder to the point of pain for Natalie. The couch slid back and forth on the floor. He was rough, but her pleasure outweighed the pain. She lost control of her body as it began writhing and shaking underneath him as he continued to deliver rough strokes. Natalie bit into his shoulder in attempt to muffle her scream. Crockett continued, like a man under hypnosis maintaining his same pace seeming to unnotice a bite so hard it nearly drew blood. His eyes were empty. Her body had gone limp underneath him, yet he continued, becoming rougher with each press forward. When she didn’t think she could take anymore, Crockett’s body tensed. He moaned as he released, collapsing on top her body before rolling off onto the floor landing on his back. They laid there silent for a few minutes which felt like hours to both of them. Both unsure of what to say. She remained on the couch looking at the ceiling. Crockett doing the same, but from the floor. Natalie was not sure how to feel about what had just happened. She had always imagined Crockett to be great in bed, and the rumors were he was, but what had just occurred was not intimacy, or not even a fun adult romp, but a measure of just how much pain Crockett kept contained. She wasn’t sure if she should feel good about the fact that he had chosen to use her body as a means to release his pain, or to feel Crockett had used her body as a mere distraction to some extent. He sat up, once again putting on his mask of confidence and flirtation.

“Well darlin’, I’m as good as sober. Should we head back to Molly’s, get our buzz back going?”

She smiled, thinking she had pressed him far enough about his drinking for one night, “I think I have to call it a night Crockett.

“Awww, come on Nat. Well, at least stay here with me.” 

His eyes, looked almost boyish, not voided like they did just 10 minutes ago. She couldn’t say no to that gorgeous smile and those deep dark eyes even though she knew she should. She texted her mother- in-law letting her know that she would go for Owen in the morning. He carried her to his room along with a bottle of burbon. They drank and talked until they both became drowsy. She let him hold her until sleep took over them both.


	4. You Have Lipstick On Your Face

Ethan had been in communication with Adrienne every single day, for a week straight. They texted all day and were on the phone all night. They had managed to have dinner four of those nights. Ethan was enjoying seeing her as much as he could. She was giving a presentation to the majority of the physicians this afternoon at his hospital today and she had agreed to have lunch with him before. They had a great lunch at a small cafe a few blocks from the hospital. Ethan found himself thinking about April a little less. Adrienne was funny and intelligent. She was beautiful, but never acted like she was. She listened to his stories with total interest and undivided attention. He was unsure of what distracted him more: her big pearly smile or her long mocha legs in that skirt. He was disappointed when the hour came and went. They made their way back to the hospital. They sat in his car a bit, they had a few minutes before he had to return and she had to start setting up. 

“I had a great time today, I really enjoy your company”. 

Adrienne chuckled. “You are always so formal, Ethan. Loosen up!”

He looked down at the steering wheel smiling to himself. He decided he would take her advice as he moved in quickly to kiss her before he talked himself out of it. Adrienne was not expecting him to do that, but it was welcomed. His lips were softer than she thought they would be. He was surprisingly a good kisser. She took him for one that skipped the sentiment and foreplay and got down to the point. She smiled bashfully and they exited the car to enter the hospital. They walked into the ED giggling and smiling. Her arm hooked around his. Many took notice because that was not in Choi’s nature to look so happy or to bring female company into the ED. He was clearly smitten. Ethan had a reputation of being professional, remaining in control and for being overly serious. A “hard ass” most would call him. That tough guy, no nonsense, always in control image had been compromised on only two occasions. Both involving Dr. Marcel. He had worked hard to restore it. But laughing and touching with a lovely woman when he should be working? That behavior was more Crockett’s speed. The woman looked more like Crockett’s speed as well. Expensive clothing, impractical yet sexy shoes, short hemline, perfectly styled hair and a physical appearance that looked like she stepped off a runway.

“Well would you look at that.” Doris said smugly. 

April looked up from the screen across the room and instantly regretted it. Who was that woman? Was this some type of revenge? How could he parade this woman in front of her? Is he trying to make her jealous. However, he looked too happy to be doing it to make her jealous. April knew Ethan could not fake anything. She so desperately wanted to look away but couldn’t. April felt her eyes began to water. They hugged, Ethan kissed her cheek and the woman stepped into the conference room and Ethan walked toward them. April looked down at the screen before he noticed she had been looking at him. He had not noticed April there and felt a tinge of guilt hoping she did not witness his embrace with Adrienne. Ethan walked up to get his tablet to finish documentation from a patient he had seen earlier in the morning, careful not to look at April so he looked at Doris instead. 

“Good afternoon ladies,” he said nervously. 

“You have lipstick on your face, Dr.Choi.” Doris stated snidely before walking off leaving him and April alone. 

Ethan nervously wiped his mouth. Before looking over at April. She was already glaring at him through watery eyes. For the first time in months they met eyes. Neither could say anything. A tear rolled down April’s cheek. She took a deep breath trying her hardest to hold it in before turning and walking away. He hated to see her cry. It was everything Choi could do not to follow her. Despite how hurt he was with April, he did not want to hurt her. After a brief internal argument, he decided to go after her. His attempt was broken by Maggie calling him to report to room 3 as a patient arrived to the ED on a stretcher.


	5. Who Is She?

“Dr. Marcel and Dr. Manning are just finishing up with a patient and will be here shortly. If you would like to start Ms. Johnston,” Ms. Goodwin said politely. Adrienne started with her presentation. She was good at what she did. Knowledgeable and articulate. She was able to answer the difficult questions Dr. Latham was throwing her way and she navigated Dr. Abrams skepticism with charm and confidence. This further impressed Ethan. He took advantage of using the presentation as his excuse to stare at her for the next hour or so. However, flashes of April crying continued to corrupt his daydreams of Adrienne.

Crockett busted in the door. He rushed in with Natalie close behind him. He took a seat at the table.

“Sorry I’m late!” He announced loudly interrupting Adrienne. 

Natalie took the seat next to him and mouthed an apology to Ms.Goodwin.

“Asshole” Ethan thought. Crockett always has to be the center of attention and the damn loudest one in the room. He felt foolish for actually starting to like Crockett before finding out he had been flirting with April up until the point of kissing. He could not understand what Natalie saw in him. Ethan had so much respect for Natalie before she started hanging around with Crockett. He had noticed the two had become close lately and Natalie looked at him like a middle schooler with a crush. Just like April would look at him. Crocket was trouble. He had tried to apologize to him several times, but Ethan did not want any part of it. He could not understand how Will, Dr. Charles, and Noah were able to stomach the guy. Ethan was sure he would be hitting on Adrienne the second he looked up and noticed the beautiful woman giving the presentation. He hoped she wasn’t another Natalie. Or another April. What he knew of her, she would be smarter than that. More perceptive. Unable to be charmed by the snake that was Crockett Marcel. Crockett flipped through the pamphlets on the table in front of him, successfully hiding his annoyance with having to sit through a presentation. He was bored the minute he got there and had tried to get Natalie to drag her feet or skip all together by taking longer than they needed with their patient. Natalie played by the rules though, getting him to go by promising to make him dinner later. Adrienne proceeded to pick up where she left off before Crockett’s interruption. Crockett was in the middle of reading something semi-interesting in one of the pamphlets when a wave of nostalgia hit him upon hearing that voice. He looked up in total shock. It was Adrienne. She looked just as beautiful as the day he met her, just more mature and sophisticated now. Unable to hide his surprise, he stared at her wide eyed. He had not seen her in years. Not since...a day he drank to forget. Adrienne met eyes with him but continued to speak without becoming distracted. Feeling himself becoming overwhelmed with emotion, he excused himself and walked out of the room. Crockett sat at the first seat he could find that happened to be at the nurses station. His face was as white as a sheet of paper, still unsure if what he saw was truly real. April noticed he was deep in thought and looked pale. 

“Crockett, are you okay?” 

He took a minute to answer but remained staring off toward the conference room. “I’m okay. Just surprised to see someone I knew back in Louisiana all the way here in Chicago.” 

April knew he must be referring to the lady Ethan had walked in with. She had seen Crockett exit the conference room that the mystery woman had entered earlier. She was the only person out of the ordinary. And the only woman who could possibly leave an impact of this magnitude on Crockett. 

“That woman that Ethan was with, you know her?” April’s comment brought Crockett back to earth. 

“Woman Ethan was with?“ He frowned as he looked at April. 

“Yes. Tall, thin, very pretty. I assume they are dating. They came in giggling and hugging. They were obviously kissing because her lipstick was on his face.”

April’s gaze lowered to the ground, once again feeling her eyes fill with tears so she didn’t notice Crockett’s face wince with pain as she spoke. 

“Who is she, Crockett? How do you know her?”

Crockett continued to stare toward the conference room with a million thoughts going through his head.

“She’s my wife.”


	6. Irony

Marcel entered the conference room as Adrienne wrapped up the presentation. He stared down at the table out of fear he would lose his shit if he looked at her again. Her voice forced him to relive a happier time in his mind...followed by the worst times. Natalie sensed something was wrong with Crockett, but thought he was sick. He was up all night drinking again. She squeezed his hand under the table providing a silent reassurance that she was there for him regardless of what was wrong. 

“Questions, anyone?” Adrienne asked. 

She wrapped up her presentation. A few physicians got up to leave. A few approached her to get more information regarding the devices. Crockett remained seated staring down at the table. Natalie still has his hand under the table. Maggie poked her head in.

“Natalie, if you are finished I need some help.”

Natalie stood up and met her friend in the hall. Ethan also remained seated, hoping to steal another hug or kiss after everyone cleared out. He looked over at Crockett suspiciously assuming he was right about Crockett sticking around to make a move. Like hell he was going to let Marcel do this to him again. Everyone cleared out and Ethan got up and hugged Adrienne.

“You are amazing,” he said loudly for Crockett to hear before wrapping his arms around her and planting a kiss on her forehead. Adrienne smiled but shifted her gaze to Crockett.

“Hello Dr. Marcel. Was there something I could help you with?”

Her face lost warmth as she spoke. Ethan looked over at him surprised she already knew his name. The tone of her voice and look on her face told Ethan that Marcel was not a threat. 

Crockett looked up, looking at her, then Ethan. Ethan’s hands still around her waist.

Crockett stood. “Can I talk to you for a moment?” He studdered.

Adrienne looked at Ethan reassuring him through a look that it was not what Ethan thought. 

Ethan backed away from her, “come find me when you get ready to leave to say bye”. 

Adrienne smiled and gave a reassuring wink, “I sure will.” 

Ethan shot Crockett a dirty look as he walked past him toward the door. Crockett looked down to avoid meeting Ethan’s gaze. He had perfected it over the last 5 months. He didn’t fear Ethan, but he still felt shame over what had happened between him and April. 

“What are you doing here?” Crockett stammered.

“What does it look like I’m doing, Crockett? I’m working obviously,” she said as she gathered her things showing him she didn’t respect him enough to give him her undivided attention. He was quite lucky she hadn’t slapped him across that handsome face. 

“When did you get back? Why are you working here at my place of employment?” 

He hadn’t meant it the way it sounded. He tried to correct himself.

“I’m just so surprised to see you. I haven’t seen you in what? 7-8 years?” 

She had done far better than he had at hiding her surprise when he walked in. He had made her feel unimportant the last months before their relationship ended. He had chosen work and the bottle over her. She promised herself she would never let him, or any man, make her feel like that again. She harvested resentment toward him, but she wouldn’t let him think he meant enough to her to impact her like that. 

“Oh please, Crockett. Chicago is my home town, remember? It’s not my fault you decided to move here when you left New Orleans. As for twirling at your “place of employment”, don’t flatter yourself. I serve all the hospitals in this region. I didn’t realize you worked here until Ms. Goodwin mentioned your name earlier today.” 

When she left him, she heard he moved to start fresh. She didn’t know where and didn’t care. She wasn’t surprised he had decided on Chicago though. He had always loved Chicago when they would go to visit her now relocated parents during their marriage. She had never been a big fan of New Orleans, but there she met the love of her life, Crockett. He had a grandmother who had raised him that he cared for. He had asked her to stay there with him and she would have done anything he asked at the time. After their marriage dissipated, her job distracted her. Before she knew it, years had went by. She held out in New Orleans years after Crockett left and quickly moved up the corporate latter. She had done so well, that they gave her a choice of where she was to go next. The company operated out of 20 major cities. She chose Chicago. Fate was cruel though. Of all the hospitals in the city, she had managed to end up in one with her ex she had worked so hard to leave behind her. 

“How are you? You look good. Really good.”

“I’m great. Really great. Now if you don’t have anything to discuss related to work, I would like to go find Ethan.”

Ouch. That cut deep. He wondered how she and Ethan had crossed paths. A feeling of nausea rushed over him as a glimpse of them making love popped into his head. The irony. He took April, now Ethan had Adrienne.

“Umm. No. I guess I don’t.” 

She walked past him at the door to the hall without looking at him. He didn’t turn to watch her leave. He kept his eyes straight ahead. He was mad. Mad at himself and and full of regret. He had never stopped loving her. He had managed to suppress the feelings, but seeing her sent them rushing in like a flood. He had so much anger and no where to redirect it. He walked out of the conference room in time to see her exit the ED. Ethan was standing at the computer smiling watching her walk away wiping lipstick from his cheek. Crockett couldn’t contain his anger. He approached Ethan.

“I hope this wasn’t some attempt to repay me for April.”

“You think everything is always about you. It’s not.  
We have a genuine connection. I didn’t even know she was your wife until now. But I can’t lie, it makes touching her that much better,” Ethan said smugly. 

Crockett’s face went from angry to sorrowful in a second. Ethan took satisfaction in knowing Crockett felt the same pain he had felt when April confessed. Crockett forced a polite smile and walked away defeated.


	7. May I?

Ethan had seen her everyday for three weeks. They were growing close. She had shared with him her history with Crockett and Ethan shared his story about April and how Crockett contributed to the demise of his relationship. She had been surprised to hear how Crockett had been behaving. Drinking, womanizing, pursuing commited women didn’t sound like the man she had married at all. But then again she had been introduced to this man after Harper died. She even shared her story about Harper. Ethan was saddened and for the first time, he sympathized for Crockett. That explained a lot. His disregard for boundaries, his seemingly over confidant behavior. His daughter’s death and failed marriage must have been why Natalie’s perspective had shifted so quickly. Natalie initially had also been angry with Crockett after finding out he and April kissed and initially sided with Ethan against Crockett. That was until the last few months.

Ethan helped Adrienne unpack her last box before they collapsed on her couch. She had an awesome apartment with a view like no other. High end just like her. He placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closely. He became slightly aroused by the scent of her hair and the feel of her chest against his. 

“Thank you for helping me. I know unpacking and moving furniture isn’t exactly the ideal date.”

“I don’t care what we are doing as long as I get to spend time with you,” Ethan said through a smile as he leaned in to kiss her.

They started to make out and Ethan dragged his hand from her shoulders down to the outside of her thighs. He moved from her mouth to her neck. It had been a long time since she’d made out or been with a man. Years. This was not from lack of willing participates. She simply was not one to have a one night stand or jump into relationships quickly. The appeal of sex always came from getting it from someone she loved. She had one boyfriend after Crockett. She did sleep with him a few times, but she couldn’t say she was in love with him. The relationship had not lasted past six months. She hadn’t felt as strongly for him as she had for Ethan in this short time. Her feelings for that boyfriend had come nowhere near her feelings for Crockett pre- Harper. Ethan was fully aroused and kissing her like his life depended on it. His hand slid from her thigh to between her legs. He stopped.

“May I?” He asked before continuing.

She was holding her breath as she nodded yes. He caressed her above her clothing before moving a hand up her shorts, inside of of panties. He shoved two fingers inside of her warmth and she exhaled deeply. Digging her nails into his back. He moved his hand up and down as he kissed her mouth. She moaned softly. Moving a hand down Ethan’s pants, wrapping her hand around his shaft. They moved their hands in unison, up and down. Ethan began to breathe harder and harder. He threw his head back and closed his eyes. An image of April crying snuck into his thoughts again. He opened his eyes quickly to remind himself of the sexy woman that was pleasuring him. As much as he wanted Adrienne, as much as he had fantasized about having her, he felt...horrible. April had not taken it this far with Crockett. He had been so hard on her for a kiss that lasted seconds. Yet here he was ready and more than willing to take this woman next to him all night long. Granted, they were broken up, but he always knew they would find their way back to each other. That was until he met Adrienne and he questioned his future with April. He knew he was falling for Adrienne, fast and hard. However, he was already in love with April. He thought he was willing to hand his heart over to Adrienne, but couldn’t because he had never gotten it back from April. His heart was not his to give. It was April’s. He began to soften in her hand as his thoughts shifted focus from the physicality of the situation. She sensed his mind was else where so she stopped. The situation turned slightly awkward as they sat there for a moment unsure of what to say to one another.

Ethan cleared his throat,”ummm. I’m sorry. I just...was thinking”

“Of April.” Adrienne started. She didn’t ask it in the form of a question because she knew. She knew because she understood Ethan’s situation. It shared some similarities to her and Crockett’s story. 

“Ethan, if you love her, you need to work it out with her. Crockett and I may have been in a very different place if we had tried to communicate better. She was honest about what happened. Based on what you told me, you weren’t exactly the most doting boyfriend or fiancé. Do you really want to spend your time torturing yourself when you can fix things and live happy?”

Ethan felt so badly. He wished there was a perfect world where he could have them both. But if he had to chose, he knew that choice would be April. He hugged her and kissed the top of her forehead. 

“Friends?”

“Of course. Go get her, Ethan. I want you to text me to tell me you got your girl!”

Ethan smiled. “You are to good to be true, you know?”

She smiled and playfully shoved him out the door. “Go get her!”

There he went. Adrienne had started to care for Ethan, but she was truly happy that he was finding his happiness. She wished love could be black and white. She still had intense feelings for Crockett. Adrienne was just unsure if those feelings were love or hate.


	8. Pocket Dial

April had just finished jogging with Noah and was making them smoothies. She had been staying with him since moving out of Ethan’s apartment. She could afford her own place, but Noah kept her distracted from the loneliness. Her phone rang prompting her to turn off the blender. April was supprised to see Ethan’s name come up on her phone. 

“Oh my goodness!”

“What?”

“It’s....Ethan. Surely he is pocket dialing me.”

“Answer it!” Noah yelled. He had become close with his mentor, Crockett, but he loved Ethan like a brother. He wanted nothing more than them to work it out. He was tired of seeing April so sad and Ethan so edgy. 

April answered but it was too late. He had hung up. 

“Should I call back? What if it was an accident? I’ll look stupid if it was an accident.”

“I’ll call him”

“No! No. Let’s see if he leaves a message...”

He didn’t. She couldn’t hide her disappointment. It must have been an accident as he didn’t call again, text, or leave a message. She missed him so much, but he had obviously moved on. She needed to start picking up the pieces and moving on too. April restarted the blender as she went to throw the scraps of fruit into the trash. Overflowing again. Definitely an adjustment when transitioning from Ethan’s place to Noah’s. Ethan was clean, structured. Everything had a place. Noah on the other hand. Complete mess. But it was his place and she was the guest. April went out back to throw the trash. She started to work her way from the alley toward the building. She saw Ethan pulling into the parking lot. She froze. He had meant to call if he was showing up at Noah’s. April tried to imagine why he had wanted to speak to her. Surely it wasn’t to reconcile. He had been in such a good mood at work that everyone took notice. They all credited Adrienne. 

Ethan saw April and rolled down the window. “Hey April. Can we talk?”

April entered the car. Ethan wasn’t sure how to start so April did. “What did you do today?”

“I helped Adrienne finish moving in. Just coming from there...”

April wasn’t quite sure how she should take that.

“I’m going to be honest, April. We were on the couch messing around. Things were getting very, ummm, physical . I....”

“Ethan! I don’t want to hear about this! Did you really need to talk to me just to rub your sex life in my face!”

“No, no April, please listen. I was with her, but couldn’t stop thinking of you. How much I missed you. How much I want you. How much I love you.”

April stared at him, unsure if she had heard correctly.

“You hurt me April. But I don’t think I gave you enough credit for coming clean. I don’t think I acknowledged what I did that led to you seeking Crockett’s attention.”

Shame shot through April. “What are you saying, Ethan?”

“I’m saying that I want to try again if you want to try again. I want to get it right this time.”

He extended the ring toward her she had left on his kitchen counter when she moved out.

“This is going to be a long engagement. We have a lot to work through, but I know I want it to end with you as my wife.”

April cried. This time tears of joy. She brought her hand up to the ring so Ethan could place it on her finger, “Doris is going to have a field day with this. You had a girlfriend and a fiancé all in the same day.”

“I’ve told you before. I never understood why you cared what Doris has thought.”


	9. I Love You

Ethan had been cordial with Crockett for the last week. Crockett was suspicious. He hadn’t seen Adrienne at the hospital for awhile. He had mixed feelings about that. He woke up daily hoping to see her. Only to be overcome with feelings of sadness after he did. He was torturing himself. 

“Did you catch that game last night? Your gonna have to find you a new team because the Saints sucked!” Ethan stated as he walked up next to Crockett to get on the computer. 

Crockett looked around mockingly to make sure Ethan was talking to him. “I’m sorry. Are we talking now?”

Before Ethan could answer. April walked up behind him and whispered something in his ear. They both smiled and she led him off by his hand.

Crockett stared at the two for a moment trying to make sense of what just happened. Maggie called to Crockett that a patient was incoming. He ran to the patient and began to work. Once the patient was stabilized, Crockett left the room spotting Natalie at the computer station.

“So are Ethan and April back together?” He was careful not to ask what he really wanted to know; which was if Ethan and Adrienne had broken up.

Natalie knew what he really asking, he wasn’t fooling anyone. “Yes. Have been for about a week.”

He was genuinely happy for them. However he was even happier that he didn’t have to think of Adrienne being touched by Ethan any longer. 

*****  
April pulled Ethan into a supply closet that was rarely accessed. April or Ethan typically were not in to getting it on in public places but they had not been able to get enough of each other since they had reconciled. Ethan pushed April against a shelf and turned her around so her back was to him. He pulled her pants and underwear down to her knees. Then did the same to his own scrub bottoms. He bent her over and shoved himself into her without warning. She was so ready, he went in with ease. They had to be quick, they had to get back to work. He began pounding away as she buried her head into her arms to keep from screaming that rested on one of the shelves. He held her tightly around her waist as he pushed then retracted repeatedly. April’s legs began to shake and wasn’t sure if her legs could support her weight much longer. She was gratefull she had the shelf to stabilize her or she would have fallen to the ground. Ethan kept one hand on her waist while the other went up her scrub tob and underneath her bra to caress her breast. She stood up and leaned back against him as he continued to pound into her from behind. His hand moved from her breast to her neck where he held her neck gently. April felt her orgasm approaching but Ethan beat her to it. He let out a moan and rested his forehead on her shoulder from behind. Her knew she hadn’t finished so he continued to push though he was semi hard. He took his hand from her waist and began to rub her as he pushed. April let out a scream followed by panting. 

“I love you,” he whispered in her ear before he pulled out of her.

“I love you.” She panted with her eyes closed resting her head against his.

They repositioned their clothing, then exited that closet, first April, then Ethan a few minutes later in case someone was in the hall.


	10. My Place or Yours?

Crockett sat at Molly’s alone in a booth in the back. He was in no mood to be social, but couldn’t bear the silence of an empty apartment. He surprisingly had the same drink that he had been staring into for the last hour. It had been a long tiresome day at the hospital. He had lost a patient today. A 7 year-old girl that didn’t survive surgery after she was hit by car. Crockett had broken down in the doctor’s lounge. April followed him in and tried to console him...and even sought out Natalie to comfort him, but he had an outburst insisting on being left alone by everyone. 

Ethan and April walked into Molly’s hand in hand.  
“I’m going to run to the restroom,” April stated pulling off her coat.

She walked past Crockett lost in his thoughts still staring down into his drink oblivious to the world around him. Ethan had told April what Crockett had once endured, and though she never indicated she knew to him, she knew today must have exacerbated the pain from old memories.  
She knew not to approach him but stood watching him unnoticed for a moment. She felt such empathy for Crockett. She had struggled with depression when she lost her baby, and again when she found out she couldn’t have children. She couldn’t imagine losing a baby that she had already held, bathed and kissed for a full year. April returned to Ethan. 

“Do you still have Adrienne’s number in your phone?” 

Ethan eyes widened not sure what she was getting at, “I do. Is that a problem? I can delete it if you are uncomfortable...”

“No, no, it’s not that. I think you should see if she can get through to Crockett. He needs someone.”

She tipped her head toward Crockett’s direction. Ethan turned to look. He had felt bad for they guy and had even tried striking up conversation a few times recently. 

“I’m not sure how she will respond to that, but I will try. Ethan stepped outside of the bar to a quieter space as he found Adrienne's number.”

She was home binging the worst rom coms she could find when her phone rang. Ethan. 

“Hello?”  
******

Crockett finally finished his drink when he looked up to order another. He spotted April and Ethan.

“Just fucking great.” 

He hoped they wouldn’t see him. A woman walked up to their table giving April a friendly hug, then one to Ethan. Adrienne. She turned to look at Crockett. He couldn’t look her in the eye, looking down before their eyes met. She started toward his table. He became nervous and for once, he was glad he hadn’t had too much to drink yet. 

“Hi. May I sit?” She asked 

“Yes, please. Can I get you a drink?”

“No thanks. Uh, you want to get out of here? Maybe go for a ride and talk?”

Crockett looked at her in the eyes for the first time trying to decide what her angle was. This was the first cordiality she had extended toward him since she had entered back into his life unannounced. They sat there for a moment looking down at the table. He stood up and begin to put on his coat before extending his elbow to her as an invitation to take his arm. She did. They got into his mustang and drove to a quiet spot with an impressive view of the city. They sat in silence on the hood of his car looking out at the lights, content with just being in each other’s presence without the conversation. He sighed deeply. She leaned her head on his shoulder. His body tensed with surprise. She felt him tense up and picked up her head.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

A slight smile came across his lips, “I’m glad you did.” 

She placed her head back on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. He hadn’t felt this kind of happiness in years. He planted a kiss on top of her head. They sat in silence for awhile.

“Adrienne, you know I’ve always loved you, right?”

“I do.”

“I just needed to make sure you knew that.”

She looked up at him and he down at her. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but was still unsure if she would accept his kiss. Her gaze shifted down from his eyes to his lips. Crockett leaned in and kissed her tenderly. She laughed.

“Remember that time we went out to the bayou and.....” she found herself slightly turned on by memories of what they did that night.

“I remember. Who could forget?” He laughed looking out onto the view, arm still around her. “I miss those days.”

“Me too.”

They sat in silence for a few moments longer.

“We should get going,” Adrienne said as she began to make her way from the hood of the car to stand. Crockett pulled her by the hand toward him where they touched chest to chest. He kissed her hungrily. They both touched foreheads with their eyes closed.

“Will you stay with me? Please.” He whispered opening his eyes.

She was afraid to open her eyes because if the tears started, she might not be able to stop them. She nodded reluctantly. Crockett kissed her, softly. His hands moved from her back down to her bottom and pulled her as close as he could toward him. He kissed her neck unable to hide how badly he wanted her. Needed her. He unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped them. He stopped to lift her and rotated to lay her on the hood of his car. She layed back anxiously. He removed her shoes tossing them to the ground. He pulled down her jeans and underwear exposing her to the cool night air. His warm touch brought relief. He lifted her right leg to his face and began kissing the inside of her ankle. He moved up her leg slowly leaving wet kisses up the inside of her leg moving slowly past her ankle, up the side of her knee. Crockett reached the inside of her thigh and teased her with his tongue before moving to kiss her warm opening. She shook and whimpered as his tongue danced around the most intimate part of her body. With her right leg draped over his shoulder, he feasted on her. She ran her hands through his hair moaning in ecstasy. Adrienne could no longer hold it in and tensed up before pulling his hair before control of her body escaped her. She achieved her climax before going limp. Crockett knew she had came, but he continued to dance with his tongue. He had missed her scent, her taste, her touch and he took as much as he could in. She sat up and stood. She switched places with him leaning him against the mustang. They kissed as she unfastened his zipper and buttons. She released him from his boxer briefs and carassed him gently. He stopped kissing her to take a deep breath, his eyes still closed. He leaned in to kiss her again but her face was gone. Crockett opened his eyes and looked down just before she took him into her mouth. She knew what she was doing. He had always loved receiving just as much as he had loved giving. In the past, Adrienne would save this particular skill for special occasions, birthdays, anniversaries, Valentine’s Day. She had taken him by surprise. His hand rested gently on the back of her neck, careful not to push her head. Adrienne took as much as she could into her mouth bobbing her head back and forth. Crockett moaned loudly and his breathing transitioning to panting. He placed his hand under her chin and gently raised her head. He had too much respect for her to release into her mouth, and he wasn't ready to cum, as he didn’t want this intimate moment to end. He sat on the edge of the hood of his car and carefully guided her up onto his lap. She gently lowered herself on to his lap allowing him to slide into her gently at her own pace. When all of him entered her, she began to move in rythm slowly as he thrust his pelvis as far as he could up when she moved down. It hurt, but it was the most pleasurable pain she had ever endured. They moaned together as they moved in synchronization moving faster and faster. He couldn’t hold it any longer and he released into her squeezing her body tightly toward his chest. She was not close behind him also achieving her release seconds after he had. They sat there for a few minutes before she initiated her dismount. She began to put her clothing back on. He took his cue from her, and raised his clothing back to his waist and secured his fasteners. Without a word she moved past him and got into the passenger seat of mustang. Crockett wasn’t quite sure what to say as he moved to enter his vehicle. He couldn’t read her to formulate how he should respond. He started the car.

“My place or yours?”


End file.
